


Magikarp's Vacation

by Chemarta



Series: Tower of God Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Baam and Khun on vacation, Baam would be fighting and dark type, Day 4 Vacation, Gen, Khun is obviously an ice-type trainer, M/M, Pokemon Crossover, Rak may be a pokemon but he's still the leader, Shibisu being Shibisu, Team Rocket will be blasting off again, tog2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: What was meant to be Khun's relaxing vacation was ruined by a few things:1. Shibisu and the grumpy duo2. An ancient Pokemon artifactAnd most importantly,3. Team Rocket
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Magikarp & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Shibisu & Pichu
Series: Tower of God Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Magikarp's Vacation

“Wwoooo~ look at all this!” Shibisu says spreading his arms out into the wide plains. All over there were Pokémon and people milling about. Some were trainers, some were researchers and staff, and others were just families that were here to relax. “Ah no wonder this is known as the best Pokémon Getaway! Ah I’m going to get so much data!” Shibisu’s Pichu yells excited with his owner. Pumping its tiny fist in the air.

“Shut up Shibisu, you’re so annoying.” Anak grumbles as she lets out her Pokémon. Hatz does the same and then goes towards an empty table.

“Let’s set up. I’m hungry.” Hatz says.

“Aaahh but what about exploring the park and seeing all the wonderful Pokémon and—”

Vines suddenly cover Shibisu’s face and he’s dragged towards the table. When Venasaur finally let’s Shibisu go, he turns and yells at Anak.

“Aaaahh my daughter why would you tell your Venasaur to do this to meee?!” he cries.

“Because you’re annoying and we’re fucking hungry.” She retorts.

“For once I agree with the lizard.” Hatz replies, feeding his Espeon a few treats.

“Gah Hatz I can’t believe you love your Espeon more than me!”

“That’s because Espeon is superior to you in every way.” Hatz says ignoring the crying teen before him.

“Wwaaahhh Anak~ can you believe what your brother said to Da—”

“Finish that sentence and Venasaur will shoot a solar beam in your stupid face.”

Shibisu pouts and grumbles in the corner. “Ah Pichu, none of your siblings love your Daddy.” He says hugging Pichu. “You’re the only one I can count on.”

Pichu merely nods and pats Shibisu’s head.

“Oh what is this?” a familiar voice says.

Shibisu perks up while Hatz groans.

“Khun! I can’t believe you’re here!” Shibisu greets the teen with open arms. “How have you been?”

Khun shrugs, “Good we just got back from Johto, and needed a little break. Bam’s just releasing his Pokémon. He should be heading back here soon.”

“Wait Bam’s here?” Anak says perking up. “Think he’ll battle me?”

“I wouldn’t mind taking another shot at you Khun.” Hatz says.

“Oi you battle maniacs, this is a no battling zone.” Shibisu scolds.

The both pout and cross their arms. 

“Ugh, kids these days.” Shibisu laments. Suddenly, he screeches when he feels a cool snout press against his back.

“Ah Isu, I’m so sorry! Rak don’t do that!” Bam scolds running up to Shibisu and the Tyranitar sniffing his pockets. Bam hurriedly takes Rak’s arm and tries to pull the Pokémon away.

Rak grumbles and moans at his trainer. “No Rak.” Bam says sternly. “I keep telling you not to sniff people’s pockets. If you don’t stop, I’ll cut you off from your banana snacks for two weeks.”

Rak sobers up and whines pitifully at Bam. Being the softie he is Bam smiles and pats Rak’s claws. “I know you’re sorry, now c’mon. They have some good stuff spread out for you.” Bam leads the now docile Pokémon away where the others were eating.

“Ah looks like those guys are as lively as ever.” Shibisu says. Khun nods and scratches Pichu’s head.

“Ah wait! We should go to your table Khun!” Shibisu says.

“What? No. You’re already here. Stay in your area.” Khun grouses.

“Ah don’t be so stingy Khun. We know you can afford it!” Shibisu says. Then he turns to his companions. “Ay let’s go over there! Khun says he’ll treat us!”

“I didn’t say that—”

“Nice, it pays to know a rich kid.” Hatz says.

“Hmm if there’s anymore of those fancy chips I want them.”

Khun grumbles and trudges next to them. “You’re all fucking leaches.”

When they get to the table, it’s already set up with a bounty of food. The Pokémon are happily eating and lavishing in the attention from Bam, who makes sure to pet and coo at each of them.

“Ah Khun there you are. I have your favorite over there.” Bam says pointing to the bowl of noodles.

“Thank you, Bam. You’re truly an angel.” Khun compliments.

Bam flushes and looks away, “Ah Khun don’t be so embarrassing.” He mumbles. “I’m going to put Magikarp in the lake.”

“Ah you still have that Magikarp?” Anak says incredulously. “Why hasn’t it evolved into a Gyarados yet? I know you’re not a slacker.”

“He’s not ready yet, and I won’t push him.” Bam replies. “If he’s happy than I’m happy.”

Anak scoffs, “I don’t get it but whatever you weirdo. At least you’ve got a decent team without that Pokémon.”

“I have a decent team _because_ of that Pokémon, li—erm—Anak.”

Khun and Hatz snicker at his stumble.

Anak huffs and looks away, “Ah suit yourself then.” It was pretty much the equivalent of an apology for Anak. So Bam just smiles and walks a little ways to the lake near the tables.

Magikarp gurgles happily when he’s released into the pond. Bam smiles and throws his favorite pellets in the water. “Are you feeling okay there? Is it comfortable for you?”

Magikarp nods and gobbles up the pellets. “Ah I’m glad. Okay you have fun here, I see Lapras and Dewgong over there.”

“Whoo, that was amazing.” Shibisu says leaning back and patting his stomach. “Thanks for the food.”

“Whatever you moochers.” Khun grumbles.

“Ah don’t be like that Khun. You made sure to stock their favorites before we got here.” Bam says cheerfully.

“B-Bam! How could you tell?”

“Khun you bought _Ruffles_. You hate ‘plebian’ chips, and you know I don’t like salty food.”

“Ahaha I knew you loved us Khun.”

“Pft of course the _Ice Prince_ calls them ‘plebian chips’.” Hatz says.

“Ah? Sorry what was that? I’m usually so far above them I can’t hear poor people _bitching_.” Khun snarks.

Hatz puts a hand on his sword, “Well then maybe I should cut you down to our level.”

Shibisu immediately wraps his arms around the murderous boy. “Ahaha let’s not figh—”

B

O

O

M

!

!

_“—What the hell?”_

_“—explosions near the—!”_

_“—follow the emergency exits—”_

Shibisu curses as he regains his bearings. Hatz and Anak are already gathering their Pokémon, and Khun is instructing his Frostlass above him.

“Get to the lake.” Khun says to Bam. “I’ll get any that get close.”

Bam nods and rushes over towards the lake where the trainers are hastily gathering their Pokémons.

Then the worst happens. A hoard of drones appear in the air and start raining down nets. The Pokémon yell and thrash against the nets that take them up, and black-uniformed Team Rocket members enter the fray. The trainers wail in despair and start battling. The once peaceful resort is now turned into a battlefield.

“Damnit, what the hell? Is this Team Rocket?” Shibisu exclaims. “Why are they here?”

“It seems my hunch was right.” Khun sighs. “They really should have listened to me.”

“W-wha? What are you talking about?” Shibisu asks.

“A Blessing of Arceaus. Bam and I found evidence that it could be located here; I was hoping that we would be able to investigate and verify the information before Team Rocket got here.” Khun says hopping onto Auroras. “Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. That bitch is more resourceful that I thought.”

“What can we do then?” Anak asks. “I’m not going to just sit around here or run away.”

“I didn’t think so. I’ll need you to help me cover some ground. I don’t want any Team Rocket members making trouble for Bam.” Khun replies.

“Hmph, I’m always good to kick Team Rocket’s ass.” Hatz says.

“Not if I kick all of them before you.” Anak retorts.

Khun idly wonders why he hangs around these people.

-0-

Bam and Rak manage to get to the lake without any problems. He calls for Magikarp who surfaces. Bam jumps in the water and turns to Rak. “Watch over me okay, Rak? Lapras and Dewgong will help too.”

Rak nods and turns his sharp eyes to his surroundings. Bam trusts the massive Tyranitar to fight off any Team Rocket members, especially with Khun’s Pokémon to back him up. Bam puts a re-breather in his mouth and grabs hold of Magikarp. He nods and Magikarp dives down with his trainer. Earlier he and Khun asked their water Pokémon to find if the ‘blessing’ was real. And by the way Magicarp seems to be swimming, he is sure the Pokémon found something.

True enough they swim towards an underwater cave that casts an eerie red glow. As they swim closer to it, they see a red octahedron shaped gem nestled between the rocks. With great care, Bam wraps the gem and puts it in his zipped pocket. Magikarp starts swimming up and Bam smiles.

_Ah thank god we weren’t too—!_

Bam barely has time to react and kick himself away from Magicarp before two sets of tentacles wrap around him.

_Shit a Tentacrual. That must mean…_

Water rushes around him before he hits the cool air. He comes face to face with the smug smile of Yura and beside her is Rachel.

“Ah wow what have we here?” Yura says. “Did you find anything interesting during your dive?”

Bam glares at the two of them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t do that Bam.” Rachel says with a faux smile. “You were never good at lying.”

“And you were never good at being genuine. But we all have our flaws.”

SLAP!

“Ah, when did you get so mouthy Bam?” Rachel spites angrily. Her hand was red and trembling. “Is it because of Khun?”

“And if it is?”

Rachel holds her gaze to Bam’s before turning around and huffing. “Well it doesn’t matter. I know you have it. Let’s go, Yura.”

Yura nods and starts the small amphibian craft. She turns and smirks at Bam, who is still held by Yura’s Tentacrual. “This is nice because it also has a new cloaking function. It only works for 30 minutes at a time, but its plenty of time for us to get in and out undetected. It’s why your attack Pokémon didn’t find us. Shame he’s is such a savage though, Jahad has no use for rabid Pokémon.”

Bam growls. “Don’t insult Rak like that.”

Yura laughs derisively, “You’re in no position to make demands.” She says warningly. As she stares, the tentacles tighten around him. Bam grits his teeth, determined not to show any weakness.

“Either way, you’ll hand over the Blessing. We just need you for a bit of insurance so your _other_ attack creature won’t bite us.”

Just as Yura finishes saying this a force hits the side of the craft. It doesn’t do much damage, only making the craft go off balance for a bit.

“Uh what now?” Yura grumbles.

There’s another hit. And another. And another.

_No no. Please no._

“Yura bring up the cameras.” Rachel orders. Bam knows that outline well. He’s swum with him enough to know just by the shape that it’s Magikarp that’s hitting the ship. Trying to rescue his trainer.

“Ah, haha don’t tell me, it’s your pathetic Magikarp?” Rachel says with disgust and amusement.

“Rachel, don’t. Leave him alone.” Bam pleads.

Rachel pauses and then laughs. “Oh Bam, this is why you’re so pathetic. You put your faith in such weaklings. You care way too much for weak little things.” She says. “It’s probably why we got along so well huh?”

“I never saw you that way Rachel—”

“DON’T LIE TO ME BAM!” Rachel screams. She steps back and takes a deep breath. “Well doesn’t matter now. Let’s just watch shall we? I wanna see the look on your face when your pathetic Magikarp cracks it’s empty head on the hull.”

“Rachel, please don’t! Please just move, he can’t follow you on land. He’s never done anything to you!” Bam begs.

Rachel looks at the cameras thoughtfully. Tapping her finger on her chin, pretending to think. “Hmm maybe not, but yet…I can’t help but feel so much _disgust_ towards that pathetic little thing.”

Outside Magikarp keeps tackling into the hull. Bam can see blood seeping from wounds of his cracked scales. He won’t last much longer. Bam feels hot tears fall.

“Magikarp please stop!” he yells, hoping the Pokémon could hear him. “Don’t hurt yourself more. I’ll be okay just go back. Go back to Rak and Khun!”

Magikarp keeps tackling. And tackling. Until finally he doesn’t move, just floats listlessly in the water.

“No…please.” Bam whimpers. Even the Tentacruel loosens her hold at the sight.

Rachel smiles. “Hm well let that be a lesson Bam. Start the engines Yura.”

The craft slowly starts to go up, and Magikarp get’s smaller and smaller.

Rachel walks over to him and pats his head, “Don’t worry Bam, once we get to base you’ll see a lot more Magicarp. Of course we just use them as training fodder for more worthy Pokémon—URK.”

The ship lurches to the side and is sent tumbling to the rock wall. The lights switch off and only the red emergency lights bath the craft. Already there is water leaking from the exact spot that Magikarp had hit.

“What the hell—?”

— _RROOOAAARRR!!!—_

From the fritzing surveillance footage she sees a pair of Glowing. Red. Eyes.

There was shadow of a tail. And the ship is once again sent into the walls. Water is now gushing into the craft. The cracks already becoming deep gauges.

It was only a second, but it felt like an eternity.

Tentacrual let go of Bam, fearing her trainer’s life. She envelopes Yura and Rachel.

Bam sticks the re-breather again in his mouth.

And then the walls burst open.

Water floods the ship and Bam could see them.

Large strong fangs tear through the metal like paper and rips the craft in half.

He sees Tentacrual try to reach for him too, but the other being shoots a bright yellow light, barely missing them. They retreat, with trembling fear in their eyes.

The being turns, and Bam sees them. They were different, but still the same. The same kind eyes of his Magikarp, now evolved to a Gyarados. With a careful curl of his body, Gyarados let’s Bam grab hold of his frill.

Bam holds on tightly as Gyarados swims up to shore.

Shibisu would later tell him that it looked like a scene from the old stories. Stories of how Gyarados was thought to control the weather and oceans itself. When Bam was taken, the sunny weather disappeared immediately, and storm clouds covered the sky. The wind howled and rain started to fall.

Bam’s other Pokémon started behaving erratically, and Khun knew something had gone wrong. By the time they got to the lake, Rak was enraged beyond reason, hurling waves of hyperbeams at the drones Rachel sent. Even Lapras and Dewgong were behaving somewhat aggressively.

The group was just finishing the last wave of drones, when a huge hyperbeam shot out from the water, and Yura and Rachel popped up a few seconds later. They were almost caught, but Michael and Apple were in an invisible hovercraft, ready for their extraction. They slipped away, amongst the chaos.

Khun almost jumped in the lake to get Bam, but just before he did, the surface of the water broke and out came Gyarados from the depths. It was almost like the scene out of an ancient painting. The sunlight broke through the grey clouds and the rain stopped as Gyarados rose from the water, and on top of him was Bam. Bruised but no worse for wear.

He fainted almost as soon as he fell into Khun’s arms.

Shibisu said he was only there for forty minutes, but for Bam it felt like hours.

-0-

“Ah you should have seen Anak’s face though when she saw Gyarados. I wish I took a picture. Now I can only see it in my dearest memories.”

“Khhuuun.”

“What? I’m just saying. I also couldn’t believe Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados. He always seemed to prefer being a Magikarp.” Khun says sipping on his drink.

Gyarados rumbles under him.

“Ah don’t worry you look great as a Gyarados.” Khun placates.

Bam nods and scratches the blue scales lovingly, “I love you in any form.”

“Aw thank you babe.” Khun replies.

“I’m talking to the Pokémon.”

Khun pouts, “Ugh no appreciation around here. By the way I called Urek and their labs confirmed that it does contain a piece of Arceus.”

“I’ll have to thank him later. I’m glad though; it’ll be safe with the Pokémon Champion and his members.”

Khun nods, “You still look troubled though. What is it?” Khun asks.

“…hm well I guess I just feel a little guilty.”

“For what?”

“For always making trouble, Khun.” Bam answers.

“Pft, I think it’s more like always attracting trouble.” Khun retorts, “Now stop thinking and relax. We’re on vacation.”

“You said that last time.”

“No but this time we’re _actually_ on vacation. Remember? We’re at the Alolan Resort.”

Bam laughs and leans against Khun. “You’re right. Thank you for taking me on this vacation Khun.”

**Bonus Pokemon Teams!**

_Khun – Ice Type Bam — Dark/Fighting Type Hatz — Various Anaak — Grass Type_

Alolan Nine-Tails Gyarados Skarmory Venasaur

Dewgong Blaziken Excadrill Maganium

Laparas Tyrannitar (Rak) Scizor Leafeon

Glaceon Lucario Sceptile Decidueye

Frostlass Hydrageion Greninja Serperior

Weaville Zoroark Espeon Torpius

_Shibisu — Pokémon Researcher_

Pichu

Steelix

Rowlet

Garchomp

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
